1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to machine motion control systems, and more particularly relates to, a machine motion control system for testing the mechanical strength of electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the manufacturing process, notebooks, mobile phones and other electronic devices need different tests, such as surface pressure tests, torsion tests and pull tests, to test their mechanical strength. Generally, a machine motion control system is used to control a servo device, such as a motor, to test the electronic devices and obtain different test parameters.
However, in use, the machine motion control system may not accurately control the test strength and the motion trace of the servo device, which may damage the electronic devices and the servo device, and cannot obtain accurate test results.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.